


Lionize

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Dedue Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gentle Kissing, Lionize. Gettit. It's because-It's since-It's a reference to how their house mascot is-, M/M, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-War, Promises, Sappy, Scar Kissing, Scars, Schmoop, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sentimental, Suggestive Themes, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Dedue and Dimitri both have plenty of scars born of malice and spite, so why not overwrite that with love and adoration? Written for Dedue Week and loosely fits with the Day 1 Prompt 'Shield'.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Lionize

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in the fe3h rarepair port discord server and emptyoliverjar for encouraging me. Server invite is here: https://discord.gg/T9PEabN

The sky was a navy blue tapestry with glimmering crystals strewn across its surface that had been pulled over the land. Aside from a few scattered pinpoints of light, Fhirdiad was dark, a sleeping giant resting at the foot of the castle. The mountains in the distance loomed, ever present guardians capped with snow that would no doubt soon reach the city.

Dimitri, looking out the window of his office, shook himself from his trance. It was late and he was tired, but he still had work to do, perhaps his least favorite kind: Paperwork. So much paperwork. When people spoke of being king, they never mentioned how much paperwork came with the job. Despite trying his best to focus, he found his gaze wandering again, this time settling on his companion, who sat next to him.

When Dedue had finished his own work for the day and was free to do as he pleased, he often stayed with Dimitri during this most tedious of tasks. Despite Dimitri always reminding him that he was not obligated to stay up with him, he appreciated the company.

Dedue had leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel a small warmth in his heart over how peaceful he looked. He took one of Dedue’s hands into his own and brought it close. Dedue opened his eyes and looked at Dimitri, but said nothing.

Dimitri had found himself quite taken with Dedue’s hands lately. True, they were large and strong, but they were also gentle and warm. In particular, he often found himself appreciating the various scars that decorated them. 

“What are you doing, Dimitri?” Dedue asked.

“Admiring you,” Dimitri said as he traced his thumb over a large scar across his knuckles.

“Me?” Dedue asked with a hint of incredulity.

“You sound surprised,” Dimitri said.

“There’s not much to admire.”

“Surely you jest,” he said before kissing Dedue’s hand.

“Have I ever been one to jest?”

Well, Dedue had him there.

“I lost five years of time to admire you, so I’ll do it as much as I please.”

“I don’t see how one could spend so much time on that.”

“I feel as though that’s a challenge.”

“It isn't.”

“Regardless of your intent, I’ve decided to interpret it as such.” Dimitri stood and prompted Dedue to do the same. “Come with me.”

“The paperwork?” Dedue asked. Dimitri gestured dismissively.

“I’ll finish it in the morning, I’ve more urgent matters to attend to.” Dimitri could tell from the look on his face that Dedue wanted to say something, but also that he’d decided it would be easier not to. It was a very common expression of his.

Dimitri took the oil lamp in one hand and Dedue’s in the other as they walked the palace hallways to his (their really, but for all official intents and purposes, his) rooms. The only person they came across this late at night was a maid passing them in the hall who seemed wholly unconcerned by their behavior. Still though, upon noticing her, Dedue almost withdrew his hand from Dimitri’s, but Dimitri only held it tighter.

After coming upon their door, Dedue pulled the key from his pocket before unlocking it, and Dimitri lead him inside towards their bedroom.

“Why don’t you sit down, I’ll be there in a moment,” Dimitri said once they’d gotten there and taken off their socks and shoes. As Dedue sat on the edge of their bed, Dimitri set the lamp on an end table and then kindled the fireplace. Once he had a fire roaring that he was certain wouldn’t die out anytime soon, he put the light of the lamp out and then sat down next to Dedue.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Dimitri asked. Dedue nodded. Dimitri slowly unbuttoned Dedue's shirt and gently pulled it from his shoulders before folding it and setting it on the nearby nightstand.

Beneath this Dedue was adorned with a wealth of scars, all of various sizes, shapes, and origins. This wasn’t a surprise to Dimitri, he’d seen Dedue shirtless plenty of times after all, but he still found his gaze lingering on them. Finally, he spoke again. “Can I touch you?”

“Of course,” Dedue said without a second thought.

With this, he moved to sit behind Dedue, rubbing his hands together for a short moment to warm them. Then he began to slowly trace a scar on Dedue’s shoulder. Once he’d finished, he trailed kisses down the length of it.

“What are you doing?” Dedue asked.

“Exactly what it seems like,” Dimitri said.

He moved onto a nearby scar on his upper arm, tracing it gently before kissing it, and then on to another scar just beneath his neck and did the same.

“Why are you?…” Dedue began, but he trailed off, and Dimitri didn’t answer. He simply continued kissing each of the scars on Dedue’s upper back. After awhile, he put his hands on Dedue’s shoulders.

“Lay on your stomach, would you?” he asked. After Dedue had done what was asked of him, Dimitri moved over him, picking up where he left off on the part of Dedue’s back he couldn’t reach while they were both sitting up. As he went on, Dedue relaxed, his breath slow and deep. Eventually, Dimitri placed a hand on Dedue’s back and rubbed it soothingly.

“You really are lovely,” he said.

“I don’t see the point of this,” Dedue said.

“Is it so odd that I admire my lover?”

“It’s a strange way of doing so.”

“What of it?” Dimitri asked. Dedue didn’t really seem sure how to respond, so Dimitri went on. “Do you wish for me to stop?”

“No,” Dedue said, perhaps a bit quicker than he intended. Dimitri chuckled before continuing, this time settling on a large, deep scar he distinctly remembered Dedue was given by a lance. After awhile he paused again, contemplating a particular scar.

“This one I remember too well,” Dimitri said as he traced the remains of a large burn across Dedue’s lower back. “Poor Mercedes thought we were going to lose you after you took that spell.” Dedue said nothing. “The one you took in my place,” he added. Still nothing. “Something tells me that if you were given a chance to go back and change your actions, you wouldn’t.” Absolute silence. Dimitri sighed. Dedue had a knack for saying more with his silence than most ever could with their words.

Realizing this was going nowhere, Dimitri placed a kiss on the burn and moved on. A moment later, having covered all of the marks on his back, Dimitri moved away to give Dedue room.

“Sit up, please,” he said. Dedue did as he was told before crossing his legs. Dimitri settled himself in Dedue’s lap before cupping the other man’s face in his hands and leaning in to kiss him. After they broke apart, Dimitri kissed each of the scars on Dedue’s face.

“I understand what you wanted to get across, there’s no need to trouble yourself with-”

“It’s no trouble,” Dimitri was quick to insist.

“I still don’t understand why you're so taken with my scars,” Dedue said.

“They’re beautiful.”

Dedue stared at him for a long moment, not entirely sure what to say. “Beautiful,” He ended up repeating.

“Yes.”

“I received these in the midst of war. War is not something to commemorate.”

“I do not celebrate nor glorify the pain you endured for them or their cause, what I find beautiful about them is your resilience. Every scar you have is a testament to your strength, to all you’ve endured throughout your life. And you must admit that you have endured quite a bit… Largely for my sake,” he said. Dedue held his hands. 

“I would gladly do it again,” he said.

Dimitri rested his chin on Dedue’s shoulder. “I sincerely hope you never have to even consider it.”

“There would be no consideration.”

Dimitri moved away, taking his hands from Dedue’s. “ _Please_ don't start with that,” he said. Dedue met Dimitri’s gaze head on, unfaltering. “How many times must I tell you that I am not your superior, I’m your lover, and we stand on equal footing.”

“Regardless, I am still your shield, and it is my duty to keep you safe.”

Dimitri sighed. It really was incredible how stubborn Dedue could be when he was set on something. “If you insist on persevering with that mentality, then at the very least allow me to return the favor.”

Dedue quirked an eyebrow. “You, protecting a shield.”

“You make it sound like it’s the oddest thing you’ve ever heard.”

“It’s unorthodox, at least.”

“I don’t care, just…” he sighed. “Think of it like this. If you’re always protecting me, who is protecting you?”

“Myself?”

“Perhaps you can sustain that for awhile, but eventually you’ll run yourself ragged, and what will happen then?”

Dedue didn’t answer, knowing where this was going.

“Sooner or later you’ll falter, and in the end we’ll both suffer. Would it not make more sense for you to have someone you can rely on as well?”

“I suppose,” Dedue said.

“Then there you have it. I will protect you, and you will protect me. We’ll be one another’s shields.”

“If that would make you happy and allow me to fulfill my duty.”

“It would.”

“Very well then, Dimitri. I accept your proposal.”

Dimitri smiled. “Thank you.” He gently pushed Dedue’s shoulders. “Please lay down,” Dimitri said. Dedue did so, spread across their mattress as he looked up at Dimitri, who placed a hand over Dedue’s heart and closed his visible eye. He had never really questioned why Dimitri did this, perhaps it was tangible proof that Dedue was alive and present rather than a ghost haunting him.

Dimitri opened his eye again before speaking. “Dedue, even after all these years, you seem to not understand how dear you are to me.”

“I understand well enough.”

“No, you _truly_ don’t.” He removed his hand and laid on his side next to Dedue.

“You and the others helped free me from the darkness which I never thought I would escape. If either of us owes a debt to the other, it’s me.” He took Dedue’s hand into his own and laced their fingers together. “But I could give you all the stars in the sky, all the most wondrous things this world has to offer, and you’d _still_ deserve more, my love.”

Dedue’s eyes widened, about the closest to looking dumbfounded he would probably ever come. “Dimitri…”

Dimitri smiled. “Goddess, I still love hearing you say my name.”

“How long have we been on first name basis?”

“How long did you insist on calling me ‘Your Highness’ despite my protests?”

Dedue said nothing, and Dimitri chuckled. He took Dedue’s chin in his hand and kissed him deeply. When Dimitri pulled back and smiled at him, Dedue still didn’t seem entirely sure how to respond. Dimitri sat up and leaned over him, resting his forearm next to Dedue’s far side, before he kissed the long scar that crossed his collarbone.

As Dimitri slowly made his way down his torso, Dedue placed a hand on top of his head, gently weaving his fingers through Dimitri’s hair. Eventually, Dimitri stopped and looked up at him.

“You’re beautiful in every way, Dedue. Not just your body, but your mind, your heart… You really are a gorgeous being through and through, my love.”

“They’re scars,” Dedue said. “There’s nothing beautiful about them. They’re-” Dedue, seeming as though he’d spoken without thinking and hadn't caught himself in time, stopped short, but Dimitri just stared at him.

“Go on,” he said.

Dedue sighed, knowing Dimitri wouldn’t just let it drop. “They’re… Ugly.”

Dimitri had expected something along those lines, but it still hurt to hear someone he loved so dearly talk about himself in such a way.

“I have scars as well,” Dimitri said. Dedue paused for a moment as though he didn’t know what to say before he began to backtrack.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were… Yours aren’t...”

“I know, you’d never say such cruel things about me. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop disparaging yourself though, it’s a bad habit.” He settled down on top of Dedue before continuing. “Tell me, why do you think your scars are ugly?”

“They’re disfigurements, reminders of my failures and weaknesses. Reminders that I was made for war, and that is what I’m best at.”

“That’s absolutely foolish, Dedue. Don’t you remember all your gifts? Your ability to cook, garden, sew, your gentle nature… You bring smiles to so many people’s faces without even trying.” Dimitri leaned closer, resting their foreheads together.

“Moreover, you were not made for war. You were made for my adoration, and I am grateful for that every day. It’s what you deserve.”

“I…”

“Dedue, please don’t fight me on this. _Please_.”

Dedue was silent for a long moment before he sighed quietly in defeat. “Very well.”

“Thank you,” Dimitri said. Then, he sat back up and hooked his fingers under the hem of Dedue’s pants. “Here, let me take these off.”

A beat passed before Dedue spoke. “You want to?...”

Dimitri, frazzled from the late hour and the long day he’d had, stared at him with a hint of confusion for a moment before what Dedue was getting at clicked in his mind.

“Oh! No, not tonight. I’m too tired anyway,” he said. “I meant only to take your pants off, not your smallclothes.”

“If you insist,” Dedue said. After he'd removed them and set them aside, Dimitri glanced him over quickly. Then he leaned down and traced a long, deep scar that ran vertical across Dedue’s hip with his fingers, and when he’d reached the end of it, kissed the very top of the scar and trailed down it with more kisses. Then he moved on to a jagged, irregular pattern on Dedue’s skin, the remnant of a particularly nasty dark spell. After that, to an old arrow wound just above his knee on the inside of his thigh. And on he went, lavishing affection on every old mark and gash that embellished Dedue’s hips and legs. Eventually he stopped and looked up at Dedue, smiling at him warmly.

“Now, I believe I’ve covered all of your scars. I’m rather exhausted, we should retire for the night.”

Dedue sat up and framed Dimitri’s face with his hands, touching the corner of his eyepatch. “May I?”

Dimitri stared at him for a moment before speaking. “Why?”

“If you insist on admiring my scars, then I will do the same for you.” Dimitri was still at first, but eventually he nodded, and Dedue removed the eyepatch. Beneath were eyelids covered with scar tissue framing a mostly blind eye. Regardless of all that he’d said about Dedue’s scars, Dimitri would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t still self-conscious about some of his own. But Dedue simply looked on with his usual neutral expression. Despite this, despite knowing that Dedue would never be cruel to him, Dimitri still had to fight the urge to move away and cover his eye again.

“You’re beautiful,” Dedue said, and then he leaned in to kiss the scarred eyelids. When Dedue drew back, he smiled, and Dimitri felt his heart skip a beat.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said. Dedue brought his hands up and rested them near the neckline of Dimitri’s shirt.

“May I take this off?” he asked.

“Well… Yes, I suppose.”

Dedue pulled the shirt from over Dimitri’s head, folded it, and set it aside on the nightstand before turning back to him. He kissed a scar on Dimitri’s shoulder, and a few more close by before gently guiding Dimitri to lay on his back. Dedue loomed above him for a moment, his eyes gliding over Dimitri’s body before he leaned down to kiss him, running his other hand through Dimitri’s hair. After he pulled away, he left a quick kiss on Dimitri’s neck before working his way farther down. Dimitri turned his head slightly away from Dedue, looking off into the distance except for the occasional glance back at him. When Dedue reached his abs, he stopped and looked up at him. Dimitri didn’t return his gaze.

“Why do you look away?” Dedue asked.

“I…” Dimitri began, not sure what to say.

“You’re embarrassed.”

Dimitri was quiet for a long moment before he sighed. “I know it makes me a hypocrite, but it’s hard to accept such adoration.”

“Then I suppose we both are. It is easy to give, yet difficult to receive.”

Finally, Dimitri looked him in the eyes.“That’s because you’re… No one word could possibly sum it up.”

“That’s how I feel about you.” Dedue moved back up Dimitri’s body until they were eye to eye and rested on top of him, taking one of his hands and kissing the back of it.

“I just _wish_ you could love yourself the way I love you, Dedue. It’s what you deserve.”

Dedue chuckled, quiet and bitter. “You keep taking the words out of my mouth.”

Dimitri sighed again, resting his head on the mattress and looking up at the ceiling. “This is getting us nowhere.”

“Perhaps,” Dedue began. Dimitri looked at him. “A promise can be made. An exchange.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I try to… Accept myself, then you will do the same.”

“That’s not good enough, Dedue. I want you to _love_ yourself, not to simply _accept_ yourself.”

“I wish the same for you, but are you ready to do that?”

Dimitri glanced off to the side and said nothing.

Dedue continued. “Perhaps over time we can work up to that, together.”

Dimitri looked back at Dedue and was moved by the deep sincerity in his eyes. “If you’ll try, then I will as well. For you, Dedue.”

A tiny smile crept onto Dedue’s face. “That’s all I ask.” He cupped Dimitri’s face in his hands and kissed him, then made his way back down to where he’d left off. This time Dimitri watched, occasionally looking off to the side unintentionally, but always refocusing his gaze on Dedue. After awhile, it became easier. He had to admit, it was… Nice, allowing himself to accept such admiration.

Once Dedue reached the hem of Dimitri’s pants, he undid the belt and pulled them down his legs, Dimitri moving to aid him. Once those were removed, Dedue folded them as well and put them along with the belt on top of the shirt on his nightstand before sitting back to look Dimitri over. Dimitri watched him serenely, laid bare except for his smallclothes, but he didn’t feel exposed. He still revelled in the warmth and safety he experienced when he was with Dedue, especially in a state of vulnerability like now.

Dedue moved between Dimitri’s legs, gently running his hand over one of his hips as he placed the first kiss on a scar over his lower abdomen.

Dimitri allowed himself to relax, adored by Dedue just as Dimitri had adored him, tracing and kissing all of his scars as though each and every one was precious to him. Once he’d kissed the lowest scars on Dimitri’s calves, Dedue sat up again.

“Lay on your stomach,” Dedue said. Dimitri did so, resting his head on his folded arms and peering over his shoulder with his good eye. There they were, like always; those long, raised scars that ran diagonal along Dimitri’s back. After a moment’s silent gaze, Dedue took a long, deep breath before resting a hand on them.

“Thank you.”

Dimitri was taken aback. “There’s no need to thank me, bearing them for your sake is an honor. Besides, you bear plenty of scars for me as well.”

“Still, I’m grateful.”

“As am I.”

Dedue laid beside Dimitri, propping himself up with his forearm and leaning over the other man. Starting from the top, he kissed each of Dimitri’s scars, using his free hand to trace the marks further down his back. Dimitri melted under Dedue’s touch, sighing happily.

Dedue paused for a moment. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you so relaxed.”

Dimitri shrugged. “That’s the effect you have on me.” Other than a gruff chuckle, Dedue was silent. Dimitri closed his eyes and revelled in the sensation of Dedue touching him in such an intimate and loving way. He’d gone five years without any truly pleasant or warm human contact, and being absolutely starved of it for so long gave him a newfound appreciation for every touch. As Dedue continued to lavish him with veneration, he felt his emotions swell in his chest. Before he knew it, tears were welling in his eyes.

“I believe that’s all of them,” Dedue said. As he sat up, Dimitri hid his face.

“Dimitri,” Dedue said once he’d noticed. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. You were doing so well.” Dedue laid down next to him. “Dimitri?”

“It’s not that, just… You’re so _gentle_ with me. It still overwhelms me at times.”

“Please, let me see you,” Dedue said. Dimitri finally turned his face to look at Dedue, and found nothing but earnest affection in his eyes. As he looked upon the man he loved, Dimitri’s usual intrusive thoughts reared their ugly heads.

_You don’t deserve him._

_He’s too good for you._

_He would be better off without you._

_You’re only holding him back._

_He deserves a better lover._

It was tempting to entertain those thoughts, to give into them. He almost did, at first, but he had just promised Dedue that he would try to learn to be more compassionate towards himself, after all. Dedue moved in closer until their foreheads were touching.

“It is what you deserve.”

Dimitri still felt a strong urge to deny the sentiment, to tell Dedue how wrong he was, but he tried his best to ignore it, instead focusing on how sincere Dedue looked, how strongly he seemed to believe what he’d said. Engulfed by his feelings, Dimitri’s tears continued to fall even as Dedue kissed them away. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but it didn’t really matter to him, and he imagined it didn’t matter much to Dedue either. Eventually, his tears dried, and he smiled at Dedue. “Thank you, Dedue. I can never say that enough.”

Dedue rested their foreheads together. “I feel the same.”

Dimitri yawned. “Goodness, it’s rather late, isn’t it…”

“And you’ve a meeting early in the morning,” Dedue said.

“Right…”

“As well as that paperwork you neglected to finish.”

Dimitri groaned, and Dedue smiled amusedly.

He moved away to pull the covers back, Dimitri following suit. Once they’d settled under the blankets, Dimitri moved closer and wrapped an arm around Dedue before kissing him on the forehead. “Goodnight my love,” he said.

“Goodnight, Dimitri.”

Before long, their fatigue and the comfort of one another’s company set in, and they quickly dozed off, content and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit of a challenge because my writing nowadays is usually pretty heavy on dialogue but not so much on describing the physicality of things and people moving around so much in such a short space of time. I'm on twitter @NecromancyFan and tumblr at necromancy-enthusiast.


End file.
